Talk:Ironclad Pulverizer
31/10/12 - Since I see little info about higher level caps: Easy and straightforward dualbox duo as NIN99 & WHM99, fought around the pop site. Maintain pro/shell/haste/barfira and auspice if safe. Giant is susceptible to slow. Only real danger was unlucky 2k+ ballistic kicks (avoid mages in front of the giant) and the following encumbrance/cure bombing - Migawari would've worked for that, but still recovered and continued without issue regardless. No Kannagi/Kikoku etc., regular gear, RR/GH/Apoc. Shadows get stripped quickly but try and maintain them - still only rarely needed to fall back to Ichi with the amount of haste etc. available. Reverted to head form only once at ~11-14% HP, which given the lack of dangerous moves is a great opportunity to rebuff or recover if necessary. Overall fight ~10mins at a guess. --Valafar (talk) 11:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Trivial duo with 99 Mnk/Dnc and 99 Whm/Blm. No healing required. Haste, Protect, Shell, Barfira. Voracious Violet, Stronghold, Vicissitude. ~Zazhi, sylph Killed with 17 ppl a big mix of SMNs and BSTs with a few SAMs and a PLd thrown in for good measure. Ended up triggering the Red !! pretty early in the fight, Got it down to 16% np but went into eradicator spam and wiped about 90% of us. Then took off into head mode. Used this chance ot recover. Killed it. No Atma drop even though we triggered Red !!. Perhaps it resets on head attachment? SSJ4Puar 09:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Popped 2 of these last night, fairly uneventful fight until it hit below 30% mark. It decided to spam Eradicator solely it seemed until it went into head form. This move would drop our main tank MNK from approx 3500HP down to about 800HP. We were damaging with 2x MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN and NIN. The WAR/NIN and NIN were solely being used throughout each fight to attempt at getting the Atma. We were unsuccessful with getting the "!!" from Ele WS to proc on both attempts. We had 2 WHM, 1 RDM, 1 BRD and 2 BLM for the fight also. The BLM's were intended to be stunning TP moves, but the only TP move that was really something that needed to be stunned was Eradicator, which is pretty much an instant move and unstunnable short of luck. During each fight, we had an instance in which Eradicator took down the 2 MNK's and we simply kited around the Frigatebird spawn area until recovered. Overall, nothing too crazy during this fight, but due to the Ironclad spamming TP moves and it's swings/stomps couting as TP moves as well, it makes this more difficult to spam the required WS's for the Atma, which was our only real want from this fight. Please note that the first one only went into head mode once, at which time the TP moves are much weaker, but you seemingly cannot proc "!!" during this mode. The second fight it went into head mode approximately 3 times, which was trouble as we were nearing timing out for several members. -- October 19, 2010 Bladefury, Leviathan Going to second the claim that this can be straight tanked by a good PLD/WAR at Lv90. Melee attacks are far too fast and wipe shadows so they render Utsusemi useless, Stun/Amensia you just have to put up with. Ballistic Kick is a hate reset on whoever it hits so when it uses that mages need to kite until the PLD can get hate back. It must be kited after it uses Eraditcator as well. if you have a decent kiter(s) have the melee DD's build up tp on birds or something around you. --Defiledsickness 'Successful kill, with 6 people. (With Atma) PLD, WHM, SCH, SAM, THF, BLM' THF Flee path, PLD + SCH kites the ironclad to Colibris. Few notes about this ironclad. It has the same amount of HP as the rest of them. Same strength just more TP moves. Nothing to panic about, Below 25% he will launch of his head. (cool animation). This should be straight fought like the Observer. ONCE IT REACHES 10%, Get AWAY from the body, it will always use Eradicator once back in it's body. Just kite as normal, after !! (We had to change the DDs ALOT, Blade: Ei Activated red). Fun fight, just take it easy and have fun. After !! go all out, or it spam head missles. After each head ejection, it will heal a bit, so it's very important to keep it at limit.--Omegataru 04:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sebi-Quetz I wouldn't recommend kiting this as a particularly helpful method of triggering weakness. Too often your trigger weapon skills will not go off due to "cannot see" messages or miss due to being out of range. The first time my LS fought this jerk we tried kiting to trigger weakness, but we ended up spending a good hour just trying to trigger with no luck. The next pop we decided to just straight tank it from the get go and wound up triggering red fairly quickly after the pop. Your trigger DDs will need to time their weapon skills for right after the giant makes an attack, it does double atk which complicates things, but it's far better than kiting it if ya ask me. Good luck! --Teiei 12:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Not a picture perfect kill but a successful one. Alliance of 17, No Bustle Dirs drop, successfully hit Atma (1/1 wooh)I was main tank PLD90/NIN45, straight tanked it without much effort. Did not feel the need to use shadows for his attack speed made them useless. RDM and SCH helped healing. Only deaths happened when he reset hate and "Encummbered" me (SP?) I think I could of tanked him /war for solid hate control much easier. Normal melee hit from 40-100, TP moves never reached over 700dmg. Good job to those who helped and congrats! Billgoku Cerberus OG Hades member! Head repopping For those who are like us, and didn't realize the circumstances to trigger the head; we just had the fucker repop over 16 times before eventually just giving up. When he's in his head form, his body regens, so the longer it takes you to kill the head, the more HP he'll have when he returns to his head. It seems like you have to zerg his head and body down before he gets a chance to repop, or he'll just keep bouncing between the two ad infinitum. --Theytak 06:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) BST Solo ————— Very, very easy BST solo Used FatsoFannegan (leech pet) with Atma of the Ducal Guard, Atma of the Stronghold, and Atma of the Razed Ruins + AMK head, 1 pet -pdt axe, Shepherd's Chain, and AF3+2 legs. When Ducal was activated, pet was taking 0 damage from everything except Scapula Beam, which would do a paultry 200-300 damage. It didn't matter if leech was weakened or not from Eradicator, as it still took 0 damage from everything. Used 1 pet and 0 pet food/salves from 100% -> 30%. At 30% I was afkish playing Xbox and didn't notice him flipping out a tad, which required me to pop a Fanatic's Drink and resummon another leech. The second leech took him into head mode, killed head, and finished off the body with no trouble. 0 pet food and a single Healing Salve 1 was used entire fight duration. I got lucky with red proc and it was Cyclone, one of the few red procs BST can do, and Atma dropped for my friend. Largest threat was when Stronghold pushed pet >50% HP, deactivating Ducal Guard. In hindsight I should have used Gnarled Horn instead. If I still had my Fanatic's Drink I would have used it when head was defeated while getting giant back on leech, but not required. Is his Melee Normal Attack considered Blunt Damage?--Shaduf (talk) 06:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC)